Pony's Dream Come True? Or His Worst Nightmare?
by VampireFreak127
Summary: Slight AU (Johnny and Dallas are still alive and nothing went down) Pony has been getting all sorts of attention, though he doesn't know it. He'll be surprised when he finally looks around and sees that everyone wants him. may be yaoi in later chapters. possible rape, definate molestation, so i'll go with rated M.
1. Two-Bit's Tomfoolery

Ponyboy had always known that Soda was good looking. But what he didn't know is that everyone thought he was just as attractive as Soda was to other people. He didn't notice the looks he'd get, he didn't notice that people bumped into him on purpose or that when he walked by, people would get quiet and watch him go by. He was just wasn't aware of anything, not of the people talking dirty about him or about all the inappropriate attention he got. The day it was it was made clear to him was the day after his 15th birthday.

* * *

Ponyboy POV

I woke up early, 6:00, I usually sleep until 7. Nonetheless I heaved myself out of bed, careful not to wake my older brother, Sodapop. Quietly I gathered my clothes and took a hot shower. And of course while I'm showering Two-Bit just has to come barging in, thank god I have the shower curtain. "Two-Bit couldn't you knock!" I scold him with a huff and wash the soap from my hair. He chuckles and apologizes then backs out of the bathroom. I sighed and turned off the water and only then do I realize that Two-Bit took my clothes and my towel. "Two-Bit you son of a-," I'm cut off by my eldest brother, Darry, telling me to watch my language.

Two-Bit was snickering as all of this took place, I could just hear him from the other side of the door. "If you want your clothes, Pony, you're gonna have to come out and get 'em." He taunted which made blistering apprehension bloom in my chest, I was about to open my mouth to retort at him when I hear him shout in pain, I guess Darry didn't like him fooling around with me. I cracked the door open, making sure my body was not in sight and that only my head was sticking out. Two-Bit had a red mark on his cheek which he was holding and groaning in pain, but he still had a shit eating grin on his face.

It turns out it was Dallas Winston who had belted Two-Bit across the face, now he was silently handing my clothes and towel. "Thanks, Dally." I grinned and he ruffled my wet hair and still said nothing. And with that I closed the door and got presentable.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes it's a short chapter but I think I'm satisfied with it, I'll add more. And please if you cant comment anything nice then please refrain thank you 3**


	2. The Popular Soc

**A/N: I understand that in the 60s that people were highly homophobic or against the idea, but i'm usin an AU where a fuck is a fuck no matter the gender so if a guy wants to fuck another guy that's cool as long as the sex is good.**

* * *

After I was finished getting dressed, I came out of the bathroom and shot Two-Bit a glare. He just laughed quietly and that got Dallas to hit him upside the head. "Lay off me, Dally. I was just havin' some fun." Two-Bit had said as I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen. I end up making breakfast for Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally. Since there were only four chairs around our small table, I ended up standing and eating. Soda and Two-Bit had offered their chairs, but I just denied their offers and stood anyway.

Two-Bit had gotten two more slaps upside the head, from Soda and Darry, when Dally "accidentally" let it slip about what happened this morning. "I was just joking," Two-Bit said defensively as he rubbed his head where he'd been hit three different times.

"It's not a joke when it comes to Ponyboy." Darry said gruffly as he ate. I had been mostly tuning out of their conversation and just thinking things through about school, joining track and school work and the like. "Ponyboy? Pony. Pony, you listen up, ya hear?" I was snatched out of my thoughts by Darry's booming voice.

"Yeah, Darry?" I snapped to attention and looked at him; he and Soda were washing the dishes, since I had made breakfast. He looked at me with a concerned expression, "You okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately, you sick or something?"

I shook my head, "No, I've just been thinking-" and that was as far as I got into my sentence before Two-Bit threw himself into the mix.

"No way, you were thinking? That's some miracle, maybe he is sick, Darry." Two-Bit cracked up.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I went on, "About school, and about track and stuff."  
"Well I'm glad you're starting to take school seriously. Speaking of school you better get your tush out the door and to school before I kick it out the door." Darry says, I chuckled and nodded as I picked up my school bag. "And Pony, be careful. If anyone tries anything with you on your way to school come straight home okay?" Again I just nod and head out into the warm summer/fall morning.

I would have been getting a ride by Two-Bit but he's always ditched the first day so why would he take me to school now? Steve had already left with Soda and Johnny so that wasn't an option either. The only way to and from school was walking, so that's what I did, I walked alone. I didn't mind so much, it just meant I had some alone time to think. On my way to school everything just got stranger and stranger, I started to notice things. People were casting glances at me, did they always do that? If so I never noticed. I hurried on and avoided their glances, but it was like that time Curly Shepard and I tried to burn a hole each other with our cigarettes, I could feel their burning gazes on me as I went by.

I was almost to school when I had run into someone with such force that I'd fell down backwards onto my bottom. The person had turned around with an expression like they were about to snap, but they'd seemed to catch themselves because the boy stared at me for a minute. I looked up at him and noticed that I had bumped into a Soc, not just any Soc, one of the most popular juniors at my school. I gulped, what was I to do now?

* * *

**A little longer than the last one, but hey it's all I can do for now until I catch up with school work and get some legal stuff out of the way. anyways enjoy!~**

**-Kanaya**


	3. Hospitals & Pain Medication

"Hey, you're that Curtis boy. Let's have some fun, eh?" He smirks and reaches for me. I sprang up and ran past him, I wasn't going to give him the chance to belt me across the face. The Soc grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving. I looked around in panic, but no one was around. I took a swing at him, but he moved quickly and caught my arm, "No, no, no. I don't think so." He grinned and I tried to squirm away, holding all my weight on one side to get away. He let go of me and I dropped to the ground unexpectedly, so I laid there stunned for a few minutes, I think I hit my head. As I started to process that I was free it was already too late he had me pinned to the ground.

"What a pretty little greaser I have here. Do you care to play with me, kid?" The Soc whispered as he leaned in, I thought he was going to hurt me somehow, but then I felt him push his lips onto mine, therefore stealing my first kiss. I struggled under the boy, but he didn't let go.

"Hey what's going on over there?" I heard a familiar voice ringing in my ears and the pressure of the kiss was gone and so was the boy. I sat up just in time to see Dallas running up with an angry look on his face, I couldn't process what was happening; it was like trying to hold sand, it kept slipping away. Dallas touched the side of my head and I winced, his hand came away stained with red, my blood. "Dammit Pony you're bleeding like hell. How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks as he proceeds to hold up his fingers in front of my face.  
"Six." I answer drowsily, my eyebrows knitting in confusion from the stupid question being asked.

Dallas curses under his breath and picks me up, "You probably got a concussion, Pony." I hummed softly a 'mhm' as I close my eyes, feeling so sleepy all of a sudden. Dallas shakes me, "Stay awake, kid. You'll thank me later for it." He says and continues to wake me up every time I attempt to sleep. And every single time I let out a whine of protest but he just says to stay awake a little while longer and that we'll be where we need to go in a little while. I vaguely wonder where he's taking me but I never get to ask because it seems we have arrived at our destination, the hospital. Before I can protest, tell Dallas that I'm fine, he takes me inside. So I shut my mouth knowing even if I said something he was going to either take me in anyway or call Darry to make me go in.

The nurses gasp and take me out of Dallas's arms and into a room. Dallas is stuck with calling Darry and getting everything straightened out. One nurse stays with me to make sure I don't fall asleep while the other rushes to get a doctor. The first nurse is singing a little song which catches my ears, the song isn't in English, it sounds like its Korean or Chinese, but gosh did it sound great. I let myself stay up to hear her sing, and she smiles and sings another when the first one has ended. She sings and holds a bandage to my head until the doctor comes in. He checks my head, saying a few things that I can't quite catch, I'm so out of it I don't even notice that Dallas was in the room and he was the one the doctor was talking to. They bantered back and forth between something I couldn't make out through my overwhelming tiredness and dizziness. I remember throwing up on the side of the bed then passing out and then nothing.

When I woke up Soda was there holding my hand tightly, "Pony? Are you alright?" was the first thing he asked. I shrugged, not really feeling like talking at the moment. Soda seemed to notice this, "Will you tell me what happened later? Please?" With that I just nodded then closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I wake up again with Darry and the doctor in the room. They're talking and Darry looks exhausted beyond limit. He nods at the doctor and the doctor nods back then leaves. Darry sees that I'm awake and goes over to me, "Hey, Pony. How are you feeling?" he asks

"Like I was kicked in the head by a horse." I reply even though I have no idea what being kicked in the head by a horse is like. He chuckles and says nothing more just ruffles my hair gently. Then we go on about what I missed, while I was sleeping, apparently I slept for two days and not one, which I guess would explain the stomach pains. Dallas got hauled in after he found the Soc who did it and punched the living daylights out of him. He wont be in long, Darry assured me, just a few more weeks. Two-Bit felt guilty for not offering to at least drive me to school, and Soda has been awake for the two days I've been out, worrying like crazy until he passed out from exhaustion. Steve has been with Soda, trying to calm him down for the longest of times, but it seemed no use.

I told Darry the story about being attacked by the Soc, but I left the stolen first kiss part out of the explaination.I got up as Darry left the room, I changed into my clothing and exited the room, then we left with a bottle of pain reducers. This was gonna be super, going to school with a damaged head, what more could I ask for?

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been trying to get everything ready for Anime Expo! I've got my cosplays all ready and it's out of the way so I may update more frequently. Also if I could please stop getting reviews to make my chapters longer, I already know that I make them short and I do it so I can make the chapters bigger as the story builds**

**~Kanaya**


End file.
